You Don't Know Me
by justpeachy25
Summary: ASIAN FAMILY: South Korea isn't the character you think he is. He plasters a fake personality on all the please his family, but at what cost? Read to see what happens after China finally snaps, leaving Korea in an endless hole of depression. Will Japan be there for him?


**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own anything from the Hetalia franchise**

**Dear readers, I want you to know that I love Japan and it is one of my favorite countries in the world. However, I feel like the way that they portray Im Yong Soo (South Korea) in the manga doesn't suit the history, overall characteristics, or culture of the country at all. I understand that S. Korea and Japan have a long and bitter history (believe me, I've spent years researching this topic). But what I think people don't understand is that Korea is actually older than Japan. In the period of time when Korea was still separated into 3 kingdoms (not including Kaya), many of Shilla's artists and philosophers went to Japan and influenced much of its culture. You can still see Korean artwork in Japanese museums today.**

**My point is, Hetalia was made by Japanese people who hold quite a bit of resentment to S. Korea, so I made the character changed to better suit the stereotypes of Korea and how the rest of the world sees it.**

**P.S.**

**I also want S. Korea, Japan, and China to get along better because I just love all three of them, so their relationships at the end may be a bit unrealistic, but I just hope for peace and maybe even friendship for these three in the future.**

* * *

New S. Korea's Character Description:

Heigh: 175 cm (5 ft 9) based on average male S. Korean height

Weight: 63.5 kg (140 lbs) based on K-pop idols around the same height

Age: younger than China, but older than Japan (check Google if you don't believe me)

Physical Appearance: He has short black-brown, wavy "kpop style" hair without a flyaway curl. He is quite a bit taller than all of his other siblings and very muscular due to all his time in military training. He is always worried about his weight though and always goes on diets and works out, even though he's already fit. Im is also known to be somewhat obsessive when it comes to his outward appearance and is said to be quite fashionable with amazing skin. And, although no one says it to his face, Yong Soo is known for being very good looking, possessing the attributes to be both sexy and cute at the same time. Some suspect that he has had work done on his face.

He normally wears a blue and white hanbok with silver cranes and oversized sleeves. His military uniform is white, resembling that of Japan's, but cut in a more western fashion. It has the Korean flag stitched to the upper right arm and is adorned with many metals from the various unheard-of wars which he has fought in, against China, Japan, Russia, the United States, and even France.

Personality: As originally described, Yong Soo is a mostly cheerful "person", though he can be known to be closed off and overly polite towards people he has just met. He loves video games, food, romantic dramas, wifi, skincare, and most importantly KIMCHI.

Im Yong Soo also knows Japanese fluently because of the many times Japan occupied Korea and forced him to speak the language. He is intelligent, and a very good artist, engineer, singer, actor, and dancer who enjoys late nights out drinking and singing karaoke (he drinks the most out of his siblings). Im also has a black-belt in taekwondo with martial arts abilities that rival both Japan and China. He wishes to be acknowledged by western countries and wants to be respected by his brothers. He is known to be the life of the party and is cheerful and sometimes loud. However, he only really shows his true side to America who has helped him through his dark times. When in front of his elders, S. Korea becomes very reserved and respectful, using more polite speech and gestures. He also doesn't get angry easily, and although he can get irritated, no one has seen him completely snap… yet.

Despite his happy appearance, Im is actually very depressed and feels that he will never be enough to anyone. Many people only see him for his outward appearance and don't see the sad and dark side that shadows him from his past of conflict and struggle.

**Ok, sorry that took so long. Starting the story now.**

* * *

Past

Third Person POV~

All of Asia held their breath as they watched the poor helpless country scream out in excruciating pain. No one could do a thing. They all just watched as their brothers, beloved brothers betrayed one another. In sheer horror, they stood there, just watching.

The look on Yong soo's face was unforgettable. A mixture of confusion, utter sadness, fear, and pain was painted over the country's once happy and bright expression. Kiku lowered his sword to Yong soo's back and slowly dug into his skin, a gleam of absolute delight in his eyes.

Where had their family disappeared to?

Yong soo let out a blood-curdling cry, tears blurring the blood that dripped from his head.

"Make it stop. Please make it all stop. Aaaahhhhhhh!" Yong soo cried as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, helpless on the ground. He was slit all across the legs, so much so that he couldn't stand. Kiku had stripped him shirtless and enjoyed as he slowly, but surely tortured and dug the shining katana into his brother's spine.

Yong soo's lips were blue from blood loss, and his eyes held an unbelievable sadness as he looked up at the face of his younger brother.

"Please! I'm begging you. Stop! My people are dying! At least let me save them." he pleaded in Korean, the language of his country. A grin spread over Kiku's face.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I need you to speak to me in Japanese, please. I'm having a hard time understanding that barbaric blabbering."

At this point, S. Korea no longer had the strength to speak. He looked across the battlefield and stared in dread at what he saw. China lay on the ground lifeless as blood poured out of his back from the cut Kiku had delivered to their older brother. Babies cried in their dead mother's arms, as they slowly starved. Men's corpses stood in large piles as their widowed wives wept in mourning. This was absolute hell. He didn't even know what had happened to his twin, whom he was separated from at the start of the war.

Kiku raised his sword to deliver a blow to Korea. The last and final blow. Yong soo felt the tip of the cold sword just touch his skin when China screamed: "Stop!" Kiku looked up at Yao and froze. Unlike with Korea, Kiku still harbored a love for his eldest brother.

"Kiku, stop this madness aru! Please, I'm begging you… Please." China begged as he tried to drag his body along the floor. Japan sighed and looked down at Korea, the bloodlust still glowing in his eyes.

There was a long pause.

"Fine. But both him and Hyun soo belong to me now." And with that, he wiped his sword on Yong soo's shirt and walked away into the distant rising sun.

* * *

Yong soo soon recovered strength, however, his wounds never really healed. No one had been there to help him in his time of need. No one tended his wounds after Kiku left his torn body on the ground. He had to face everything all alone.

He suffered alone like this for another 35 years. Korea fell into turmoil, split by opposing political views. Wherever you went, there were starving people, worked to death by the Japanese soldiers that had taken control of the country. Children became slaves, women were raped at every turn and taken away to become "comfort women". Men who opposed the Japanese occupation were tortured to death and beat. Korea had tried to reach out for help but was rejected every time. In the years under Kiku's occupation, World War Ⅱhad broken out leaving the rest of the world preoccupied with their own problems. No one cared for his small and insignificant country.

By the end of the second World War, Japanese rule in Korea turned into pure chaos. The country became divided into zones. America and Russia had finally taken notice of the country and were now fighting over the territories, each convinced that the Korean government wanted to convert to their ways.

Even when the Japanese occupation ended in 1945, things didn't get much better. With Russia influencing Hyun soo, South Korea's brother had grown distant, bitter and cold… Just like Kiku.

* * *

Korea's POV ~

Eventually, the person I thought would always be there for me, left. I'm alone once again. Sure, America helps me, but he isn't family, and I don't know if I can ever have the same family once more.

What have I done to deserve this?

Why does no one love me?

* * *

Hyun soo attacked in 1950, and the Korean war began. The sound of gunshots rang through the air, and both Korean and American bodies fell to the ground. I don't really remember much else. The war ended after 3 years, but nothing was ever the same. Hyun and I were separated. All the happiness I had once had was stolen. I didn't know if I would ever be whole again… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I may have never been whole, to begin with. I was an endless void, trapped in inescapable darkness.

* * *

_Present Day_

_China's POV~_

"Aiyah! Why do they always have to fight?" China sighed in exasperation. Arthur and Francis were arguing once again, with Germany yelling at them to quiet down. Yao shook his head and looked over at his fellow Asian countries. Kiku was simply watching Ludwig as he scolded his fellow Europeans, Hong Kong was trying to calm down England, Taiwan was drinking bubble tea quietly in the corner. Wait, someone was missing.

Just then the doors flew open, and in walked in Yong Soo. "Hyung! How have you been? I missed you!" The cheery Korean exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Yo! Yong soo! Long time no see dude!" America yelled jumping out of his chair and waving his hand wildly as he did so.

Great! Another overly optimistic person to add to my headache. God! Of all the times for Yong soo to appear, it had to be now?

Same thing in Korea's POV~

I stood in front of the conference room doors, paused for a moment and took a deep breath, plastering a cheery expression on my face. Over the years, I had become disturbingly good at acting, and today was no exception. As I shoved the doors open, I immediately went into character.

"Hyung! How have you been? I missed you!" I said excitedly. I didn't like having to be fake, but if being happy meant making everyone else happy, that was good enough for me.

"Yo! Yong soo! Long time no see dude!" I looked over and saw America waving and grinning at me from the other side of the room. I waved back with an even bigger (fake) smile.

As I walked over to where the rest of my family was, I noticed You-hyung's glass was empty and poured him more tea, then took a seat at my place at the table. I sighed. Just get through this world meeting I told myself. It'll be over in a few hours.

* * *

After the World Meeting

China's POV~

It's finally over! Now I can go home and relax in peace and quie-

My train of thought was cut off by Yong soo who came running over and began chatting loudly once more, the rest of our family following behind him. Kiku quietly accompanied him to the side. As I looked at Kiku, I slowly became more and more agitated at Yong soo who just would NOT stop talking.

"SHUT UP KOREA! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE JAPAN AND BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" I bellowed at my younger brother. Rage pouring out in my words.

Korea paused and looked at me, a blank and utterly emotionless expression on his face. Wait, this wasn't the Yong soo I knew. I immediately regretted what I had just told him. Everyone knew he had an inferiority complex towards Japan in particular, so I knew I must have hurt him. But what surprised me was that he didn't scream back, or even get teary-eyed in the least. He just stood there, with a stone cold face as he looked at me.


End file.
